While computing systems used to be solely stand-alone computing systems, modern computing network have enabled for resources to be shared. For instance, corporate networks are now conventionally structured to allow data storage space to be shared amongst multiple users. This removes the requirement that each user has its own individual data storage space. Besides the storage space, the multiple users also share the data Input/Output (“I/O”) channel when they instruct the computing system to read or write an electronic file from or to the storage medium including hard disk and flash memory.
When one of the users submits a request that requires the reading or writing operation of the system, the system processes the request and permits the operation. However, unlike storage space, the data I/O channel is finite and hard to expand. Storage medium manufacturers spend significant efforts on improving the data I/O channel, and developing new storage mediums (e.g., Solid State Disk). Other technology uses hardware modification, such as dual-channel memory, to improve the data I/O channel.